stranded2fandomcom-20200213-history
11/13/2013- Stranded in the Philippines
11/13/2013 Event: Stranded in the Philippines Hello everybody, or at least the small number of people who visit this wiki regularly. As I'm sure many of you are aware of, on Friday a typhoon hit the Philippines, devastating many and putting the area in a state of catastrophe. In light of such events, a national relief effort is being held across the globe in an attempt to help those effected in the disaster. In an attempt to do my small part, I urge everybody who sees this to donate to, or at least spread the word about, the relief effort for this event. To try and bring as much attention to this as possible, this is going to be a wiki-wide event; Stranded in the Philippines 2013. So, how can a simple Stranded lover help these in need? Well, a good first step is to check out donation sources. One place you can learn more about the situation and donate to the effort is here, a link provided by the Firefox Google page. You can also look on a number of websites, such as Tumblr or this Huffington Post article. And please, I urge you to post your own sources! However, one of the biggest things you could do to help these people is by directly donating food, tools, or clean water, or by taking a direct stance and ralling your own communities to do the same. We all have mastered survival, so now it's time to help others do the same. This also marks a much less important, but still exciting milestone; our first wiki event. This wiki has been lacking a real sense of community for a good while, so hopefully our collective efforts can turn such a devastating event for the better for everybody involved. I'll probably be holding more wiki events as they come up, and there's no better place to start than now. Statistics tell me that this wiki gets about 1,000 views per week, so let's get together and do something! This event will be broadcasted to all of the sources I know of, as well as being actively advertised on the wiki. Please feel free to post up your own input on this page or beyond, and happy hunting! --Puddingskinmcgee (talk) 16:38, November 13, 2013 (UTC) 12/19/13 Update I realize I haven't updated this page in a while, but I'm here now. The Philippines are still in a very serious state, and I urge able bodies to contribute to the cause, but just to let people know; the word has been getting out. Before their move to Gamepedia, the Awesomenauts wiki talked to me about the project and they had advertised the situation and how it can help. I've also been talking about this to many people I know in general, and I urge you all to do the same. Thanks for reading, Puddingskinmcgee (talk) 16:36, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Site event Category:Wiki Navigation Category:Philippines Effort Event Category:Community